Sleep
by NettieC
Summary: After a bad case and sleepless nights, Harm is in desperate need for sleep. He's hesitant until Mac takes him to bed. Rated M as a precaution - more of a T.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. If they did we would be seeing this on the TV screen and not the computer screen.

_I have rated this M as I'm unsure what level of 'suggestive' it is ... and although I'd consider it a T, I don't want to offend anybody and have erred on the side of caution._

/../../../../../../

Mac smiled as she slowly awoke and realised she had fallen asleep watching the movie, yet again. No matter how intent she was to see anything on the screen the moment she sat on the sofa next to Harm she found herself sleepy, dreamy and eventually sound asleep.

Every time she awoke she found herself in a different position to how she had fallen asleep, but it would always be snuggled up with Harm… she wasn't sure how it happened and she was sure she didn't mind. He provided her with a sense of warmth and comfort no one in her life ever had, ever would. She shook her head … this evening wasn't supposed to be about her it was supposed to be about him.

She looked up at his face and her heart ached at the glazed over, sad expression she found there. He was exhausted, having had next to no sleep in the last few weeks after throwing his heart and soul into his most recent case. He was completely disillusioned and devastated when, having lost the case yesterday, his client attempted suicide just hours later and then succumbed to his self inflicted injuries soon after.

Mac knew he needed to sleep but she also knew he was resisting, not wanting the nightmares which would invariably come. Engaged in an inner battle to figure out why things went so wrong, he wasn't interested in his bed, just the case. Slowly Mac sat up and patted his arm.

"Hey, Harm," she said softly. "I see I missed most of the movie … yet again."

"Yeah," he replied, his gaze still fixed somewhere near the television.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," she added.

"Yeah," he repeated.

"Harm?" she said, taking his hand. Slowly his head turned and his eyes met hers. "You need to get some sleep too."

"I'm fine," he said automatically.

"Yeah and I'm in love with Sturgis," she responded.

"Are you?" he questioned but there was no humour or curiosity, just a flat tone and faraway look.

Mac extracted herself from the sofa and held out her hands to him.

"Come on, sailor," she said, "I'm putting you to bed."

"Mac, I don't want to go to sleep," he protested. "I'm okay."

"You're far from okay … you need…" she began.

"Don't tell me what I need," he retorted, but his voice was sombre, not argumentative.

"Harm, it's 0134 … I'm tired, you're exhausted … don't take this the wrong way but we are going into that bed…" she gestured to the next room "and sleeping together."

For the first time in a long time a slight smile came to his lips. "And by sleep I mean sleep, Harm," she added for good measure.

Ten minutes later Harm was in bed, finding it difficult to find comfort in his own bed, he was restless and listless and a hundred other things he couldn't name. He had repositioned himself seven times before stilling as Mac came out of the bathroom wearing his blue tee with NAVY printed in white across the front, her bare legs exposed beneath. His breath caught, realising this was part of the reason he was so restless.

She crawled in beside him and moved close to the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as her hand ran up his arm and onto his head, gently raking her fingers through his hair.

"You are so tired, Flyboy, just close your eyes and …" she began softly.

"Mac, don't tell me…" he interrupted but stopped when she shifted closer, her body barely touching his.

"Stop resisting," she soothed as her fingers applied more pressure. "We both need to sleep … We've got Bud's birthday tomorrow night and it's so long since we've spent any quality time with Bud, Harriet and the kids, so sleep tonight is important."

"Mac, really I … I just need to think things through," he said, trying to move away. "Just get some clarity on a few things…"

"No, don't get up. Please stay with me," she whispered. Harm sighed deeply. He knew sleep was part of the answer to his problems. It's just he was overtired and couldn't seem to relax enough to let sleep come.

"It's just … well, Mac …" his voice trailed as he looked at her earnest expression and knew she just wanted the best for him.

"I know how you're feeling, Flyboy … but, if I remember correctly, last month you put me to bed when I was out on my feet. You tucked me in so tightly I could barely breathe," she recalled, a smile curling her lip.

"As I remember you would only go to sleep if I promised to get you breakfast in the morning," Harm said, as he lay back down beside her.

"If you go to sleep now, I promise I'll get you anything you want for breakfast," she offered.

"You will?" he asked.

"Yep … I'll even make oatmeal if that's your choice."

Harm finally smiled. "Deal!"

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply but before long shifted again and again and again, trying not to draw Mac's attention but failing miserably.

"Come here," she whispered drawing him down the bed so his head was resting on her chest. She cradled him to her and gently rubbed his back. In reality she didn't know if this was what worked for him but she knew when the situation was reversed she found comfort and sleep in his arms … every time.

In the darkness of the night, Harm's resistance to sleep faltered, each time he moved Mac held him tighter. A few times he could feel her lips press against his head and her hand caress his back. Before long he felt himself shutting down and quietly succumbing to the slumber he had been so desperate for. When Mac was sure Harm was truly asleep she finally allowed herself to drift off too.

In the warm rays of the spring morning sun, Mac stirred and was pleased to see Harm still asleep. She wasn't surprised to find they had swapped positions during the night and that her head was now on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Keeping as still as possible, Mac didn't want to do anything to disturb him, she was more than content to just stay where she was … allowing her mind to wander happily along.

A couple of hours later when Harm was still asleep, Mac gently eased herself from the bed and made herself some coffee before grabbing her briefcase which was by the sofa and completing some outstanding paperwork, freeing up the rest of the weekend for other things. Finding him still asleep, she settled on the sofa with a book, more than happy with the way this lazy Saturday morning was going.

When Harm awoke he was surprised to find the bed empty. Looking around, he sat up and grinned when he saw Mac come out of the bathroom and sit on his side of the bed.

"Morning, Marine," he grinned.

"Hi there, Harm," she said, smiling and taking his hands. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did … thanks to you." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Anytime," she replied.

"So … breakfast …" he began.

"You've missed breakfast … it's 1240," Mac explained.

"No way!" he choked looking at the clock which agreed with Mac. "I slept that long!"

"Yes, you did … you needed it," Mac said squeezing his hands.

"But I missed breakfast … and I was so looking forward to it…" He pouted knowing Mac couldn't resist.

"Oh," she sighed. "Okay, what do you want me to do for breakfast?"

"For breakfast … I want you…" he said.

"You want me to what?" she asked.

"I want you," he repeated.

"To?" she trailed.

He pulled her towards him. "I want you … period."

Mac allowed herself to be pulled towards him and smiled when his lips softly brushed against hers. When Harm released her hands, she eased them around his neck and deepened the kiss, pushing him backwards as she went. As he reclined further, Mac moved to her knees and followed him down onto the bed, finding herself hovering over him as she broke the kiss.

"You want me?" she whispered, her lips brushing his cheek.

"Yep," he replied.

"Well, a marine never reneges, and I said anything, didn't I?" she said as she trailed soft kisses down his jaw.

"Yes you did, Mac," he grinned, "and I want you."

"You have me, Harm, you always have," she whispered as his lips claimed hers. Before long talking was impossible as Mac's tongue duelled with his, seeking entrance to his mouth, which he quickly granted.

His hands ran up under her tee, before pulling it off over her head. While their lips were parted, she took the chance to remove his undershirt, flinging it back over her head to discard it. Mac moved the bed covers back before straddling him and planting tender kisses over his chest, taking the opportunity every now and then to find his lips and lose herself in his kiss, over and over again.

Gently, Harm rolled them over and kissed a trail from Mac's lips down to her belly button, grinning each time she moaned at his touch. He hooked his fingers through her panties but before he could lower them the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," he muttered, not removing his lips from her skin.

"Might be important," she replied, her fingers splayed through his hair, holding his head in place as his tongue teased her right breast.

Reluctantly he raised his face, allowing his lips to graze her nipple as he went.

He rolled off her and swung his legs over the side of the bed as the door swung open. They both hurried to pull up the covers.

"Mommy, daddy," squealed Lily racing into the room, throwing herself at Harm.

"Hey, baby," Harm said kissing his three year old daughter. "Mattie brought you back early." He kissed her again.

"Mommy," she said, crawling under the covers with Mac and hugging her tightly.

"Hi Lily, were you a good girl for Mattie?" she asked, pushing the toddler's brown curly locks away from her face.

"Yes," she replied. "We go to Unc Bud's party now?"

"Tonight, baby," Mac answered. "We still have a long time to wait."

Harm grabbed his robe and headed out to see the young woman whom he would always consider his eldest daughter before returning to see mother and daughter curled up together, Lily dozing off.

"Mattie said she was up very early this morning, excited about the party," Harm said, sliding into the other side of the bed and cuddling into his wife and daughter.

"Well, I said she had to have a nap if she wanted to play with AJ, Jimmy and the twins and she closed her eyes straight away," Mac whispered, kissing Lily's head. Harm kissed Mac and then their daughter, before bringing his hand to rest on Mac's cheek.

"Have I told you just how much I love you, Mac?" he whispered.

"Not today," she replied, placing her hand on his waist.

"Well, I love you very, very much Mrs Rabb." He leaned across and kissed her lips.

"I love you so very much, Mr Rabb," she said. "And I love our beautiful daughter too."

"She's gorgeous, just like her mommy," he replied, caressing her face.

"Sorry you didn't get what you want for breakfast," Mac said, taking his hand and kissing it.

"Breakfast would have been wonderful, Mac, but really, what more could I want than this?" He pulled them both closer to him and kissed them again … Mac squeezed his hand.

"I never forget how lucky I am to have you, Harm," she said.

"Neither do I … you always seem to know exactly what I need … even if I don't," Harm replied.

"Remember that next time I'm trying to get you to sleep with me," she grinned widely.

Harm returned her smile. "I will … believe me I will."


End file.
